Better late then sorry
by Jo-Gaby
Summary: What happens when Damon tries to help Elena and realizes she is hiding something? One-shot


**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction of any kind so I'm not used to doing this. This is kind of short but if you guys like it, maybe I will try some other ideas…**

**I don't Own TVD on anyway. **** Review, please**

It was a cold rainy afternoon, and Damon was pacing back and forth in the parlor because he had nothing to do… Everything has been really calm in Mystic Falls for once and maybe he should be glad for finally be able to stop worrying all the time and have a calm, stress free day. However in all of his years of existence he never learned how to be relaxed. That's why hurting Stefan became such big part of his long undead live. When things become too boring he would find himself tracking up Stefan and conjure some plan to hurt him.

But those days are gone and now he was just bored out of his mind… He had tried cleaning up, sleep, watch tv, he even reorganized all of his books, that he collected throughout the years, by alphabetic order. But nothing was doing it for him!

He finished is glass of Bourbon and went to the cellar. Maybe some blood bag would do the trick and calm him. He went upstairs again and looked at the clock. 5.05pm.

"Close enough, Elena must be done with school for the day, maybe she wants to come by and do something" He said to himself.

He picked up is phone and dialed Elena's number. The phone ringed 3 times and then, when he thought she wasn't going to answer, the ringing stopped and a tired kind of annoyed voiced answer "Yes"

"Hey Elena are you ok?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm fine, but I had a crappy day. But hi, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just thinking if you wanted to come by and do something…"

"Sorry, can't. That's one of the reasons I'm annoyed actually. My history teacher just told us today, he is going to give us an exam about the Cold War tomorrow, and I don't know anything…"

"Well that sucks"

"Tell me about it!"

"Do you want some help, I mean I was there during the Cold War, I think I know a thing or two about it" He responded with a smirk

"Oh, I don't want to give you trouble. I'm sure you have better thing to do than helping me studying…"

"Must be your lucky day, because my calendar is open for today. See you in 5." He said not wanting to admit he was losing his mind by himself.

"Ok, thanks"

"No problem, I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me" He hung up knowing she would be able to tell he was smirking.

He grabbed his keys but figured it was faster just running there. He couldn't tell her, because he didn't want to mess the all "Friendship" thing, but after hearing her voice earlier he got uncomfortable. He knew she wasn't just upset about her history exam, so he couldn't wait to get there…

In less than five minutes he was in her house. He let himself in, he never knock, she knew that"

"Elena?"

"In here" she called from her bedroom

He got up stairs at a human pace and entered her room. He forgot to breathe when he saw her. She was wearing red shorts and a black tank top that was just right on her.

She looked at him and smiled "Hey"

"Hello yourself" he managed with his always present smirk. He could see she was nervous but he would wait until she said something. He didn't wanted to pressure her, but he could read her like a book! Always had…

"So, thanks for coming. Let's get down to this" she said before she understood the double meaning behind her words. HE smirked and she blushed. GOD he loved that blush, but he chose to ignore her little slip up and grabbed her history book. He laid in her bed, lining against her headboard with her teddy bear on his lap and closed her book.

"Hey I need that" she said but smiled at him.

"No you don't. I know you Elena You said you didn't know anything but I bet you remember anything your teacher said. Anyway, we're going to do this my way."

"And what way is that?" she asked a little worried about what he might have in mind.

"The fun way, obviously…"

During the next two hours they stood in her room, laughing while he told her the craziest stories about his time in the war. Once in a while he would has her questions and she would always get the right answers, like he knew she would.

"See, I told you it was easy" he said

"You made it easy, It's easier when you hear the stories first hand. Yey, want to stay for dinner? My way to pay you…"

"Sure. But I doubt it will count as payment since I'm the one who will be cooking…" He smirked.

"I _could _cook but we both know you would complain about every little thing" She smiled.

"Fine. What do you want to eat? Let me guess! Spaghetti a Bolognese?"

"You know me so well… "

They went down stairs and he started to prepare dinner. They stood in a comfortable silence the booth of them lost in thought.

The dinner was quiet, to quiet for Damon's liking.

"So, were is Jeremy?"

"At Hanna's"

"Elena, what's wrong? You seem nervous… On the phone you said that you were partly annoyed because of the exam, but it's not just that, is it?"

"No"

"So what's the matter? What is going on Lena?" He used her nickname… He knew it was a low blow but she was starting to scare him…

"It's just that today something happened…"

"What? You're worrying me!"

"Well, Stefan gave me the cold shoulder all class. We had to do a group assignment and he talked to everyone but me…"

His heart hurt at her words. Since the breakup, Stefan has been angry with both of them. Damon didn't know why because they were just friends… He didn't know what the fight was about, Stefan just came home two months ago and said they had broken up. Damon didn't pushed it and he hasn't talked to Elena about it. The truth is he was hoping she was starting to have feelings for him, but know, seeing how upset she was about the "cold shoulder" treatment… his heart just broke a little bit. But he loved her, and he was going to help her, even if it broke him…

"I'm sure he will come around… You'll be back together in no time!" he said "You always do" he whispered to himself. He hoped she wouldn't see the hurt in is eyes.

"It's not about that. I'm not upset about receiving the cold shoulder treatment" she said a little embarrassed.

His head shot up at this. "What was it then, Elena?"

"I just realized something with it…"

"What?" He was starting to get impatient. She was acting funny

"I realized I don't care as I should…"

"What does that mean?"

"I have to tell you something. Two months ago Stefan and I got into an huge fight because he thought I cared about you more than I should. I asked me directly if I had feelings for you, and when I couldn't answer we broke up."

Well that explained why Stefan would be pissed at him…

"Ok, but what does that has to mean about today?"

"It made me realized that I'm ok with Stefan ignoring me, but if I think of you, not talking to me, I almost can't breathe…" she said looking at her plate, never establishing eye contact with him.

His head started spinning at her little confection. "Nice to know that having feeling for me would made you upset". He stood up angry and started to head towards the door.

She stood up when she realized he misunderstood everything she said.

"No, it's not it at all Damon. It's the exact opposite" HE stopped and she took it as a cue to continue her speech.

"I was upset because everything I said and did to you, I can't possibly ask you to love me back…"

"Love? You love me?"

"Yeah, and it hurts because I know you don't love me anymore…" he was about to say something but he wanted to hear what more she had to say… After everything he have been through he wanted to make her work for it, a little pay back…

When he didn't respond she continued "After we broke up, I was expecting you to pursue me, but he didn't. We still hang out but you stopped flirting and evading my personal space, and I understood that I had missed my chance. I waited to long to admit to myself what everyone had already figured out. And I don't blame anyone but myself if you start seeing someone, cause frankly you're a catch…"

He knew he was being mean for not stopping her, but he wanted to hear her say it. He couldn't give her his heart for her to just go back to Stefan.

"You're awesome. You're funny, and smart, and an arrogant and a smart mouth, and a gentleman and a true friend, you're fiercely loyal and sexy as Hell and you do that eye thing that makes me want to kiss you senseless…" He stopped her with a kiss that showed everything he felt for her. Every moment he spent with her, every laugh, every loving gesture was printed in that kiss. After a few moments later, when the need to breath become unbearable, they broke apart smiling.

"What was That for?" she asked

"I love you Elena! I loved you since the that day when you slapped me for trying to kiss you… I've kept my distance because I don't wanted to ruin what we have. I rather have you has a friend than not having you a all, because, as you said 'It's always going to be Stefan?... But I DO love you Lena…"

"I Love you, Damon" He kissed her again.

"Say it again!" he said smiling

She grabbed his hair and pulled him down to her lips " . .SALVATORE" She said with each kiss.

"Elena, if we do this, you can't take it back… If we do this you'll be mine, Forever."

"Forever" she said smiling.

They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they also know they were it for each other. Forever couldn't even begin to describe it…


End file.
